1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement which serves to facilitate the launching of and taking aboard surface referenced systems. A primary use of the arrangement according to the invention is with floats adapted to carry air guns for marine seismic prospection.
Even though this arrangement has been particularly developed for seismic uses, it is near at hand to assume that it may also be used in other fields, for example within offshore oil activity and in the fisheries.
More particularly this invention is directed to a float arrangement adapted to be launched in water and to be retracted, respectively, by means of a hoist, the float being adapted to carry at least one submersible body suspended from the float by means of a wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A practical form of such a float having a number of submersible bodies in the form of air guns is described in European Patent Application No. EPC 81.902753.3.